Oddaj mi się
by Lawlietanizm
Summary: Feliks zapomniał, że każdy związek powinien zostać skonsumowany... Yaoi Litwa x Polska, one shot, nie lubisz, nie czytaj ;) ZDECYDOWANIE NIE DLA DZIECI! Z lekka niekanoniczny Litwa.


A/N: Uwaga, Yaoi! Fic w ramach prezentu dla mojej siostrzyczki, Lokstara van Hallena, paring Litwa/Polska, zdecydowanie nie dla dzieci :D Nie spodziewajcie się też niczego ambitnego ^^

* * *

W nienaturalnej ciszy, jaka zapadła po głośnym dźwięku wydanym przez zamykane drzwi, wyjątkowo wyraźnie dało się słyszeć nerwowe chrząknięcie. Niewysoki blondyn, siedzący na ławie przy stole, wyglądał tak sztywno, jak sztywno wyglądać może tylko osoba kiepsko udająca całkowite rozluźnienie. Nie do końca wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, a chociaż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zdawało mu się, że panuje nad sytuacją, to jednak stalowy błysk w niebieskich oczach jego nocnego gościa sprawił, że poczuł się nader nieswojo.

- A więc to się stało. – powiedział chłodno chłopak. W jego głosie słychać było delikatnie obcy akcent, ale nie dało się po nim poznać żadnych emocji. – Cieszysz się, Feliksie?

Polak nie potrafił oderwać spojrzenia od jego nieruchomej twarzy. Litwin, Tolys, nie pokazywał po sobie wiele nawet na początku negocjacji, ale w tamtym momencie jego mina zastygła w wyrazie obojętności tak mocno, że wyglądała jak maska. Wydawał się tak spokojny, że było to aż nienaturalne dla żyjącego człowieka, i dlatego właśnie Feliks zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chłopak nie uważa, że poświęcił zbyt wiele, nawet jeśli było to dla niego jedyne wyjście.

- Na pewno będzie tu zabawniej razem. – rzucił, z charakterystyczną dla siebie beztroską. – Może przysiądziesz się do mnie?

Mimo tego, że starał się być przyjazny, coś w oczach Tolysa kazało mu wypatrywać zagrożenia. Litwin usiadł na skraju ławy, daleko od niego, i Feliks na moment stracił z oczu jego morskie tęczówki, ponieważ przesłoniły je brązowe włosy. Kiedy ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały, pozostające do tej pory bez wyrazu oczy chłopaka zwęziły się, jakby oceniał Polaka.

- Uważasz, że to już koniec? – rzucił, bez złości, jakby był szczerze zainteresowany.

- W pewnym sensie to nawet początek! – uśmiechnął się blondyn, dochodząc do wniosku, że przybysz jest zwyczajnie zaniepokojony nową sytuacją, i że niepotrzebnie panikuje.

- Może, ale chyba zapominasz o jednym ważnym aspekcie tej naszej unii. Nie wiesz, że każdy związek powinien zostać skonsumowany?

Wtedy Feliks uznał, że nareszcie zrozumiał powód dziwnego zachowania Litwina. Natychmiast też, mocno się rumieniąc, pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

- Nie musisz robić nic takiego, to jakiś dziwny wymysł, ani mi do głowy nie przyszło…

- Nie rozumiesz. – przerwał mu Tolys. Jego ton był twardy, nie pozostawiający miejsca na sprzeciw. Polak, wbrew sobie, zadrżał i odsunął się minimalnie. – To wy oddaliście nam państwo i koronę. To wy oddaliście się nam. To ty oddasz się mi.

- Co? – w czystym szoku, Feliks otworzył usta, i już ich nie zamknął.

Na ustach Litwina pojawił się półuśmiech, wyglądał, jakby planował to od dawna, i nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć wyraz twarzy sąsiada, który był przekonany, że to on jest górą. Tolys zebrał swoje długie włosy i związał je za głową rzemieniem, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy siedzącego obok chłopaka.

- Nie masz racji… - powiedział Polak cicho, przełykając ślinę. Mimowolnie przesunął wzrokiem po sylwetce Tolysa. Chłopak był od niego sporo wyższy, do tego wyglądał na bardziej umięśnionego. Nie zapowiadało się na to, by w jakimkolwiek starciu Feliks mógł wygrać. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło w miejscu, gdzie luźno zawiązana koszula Litwina odsłaniała spory fragment nagiej skóry na piersi. Kiedy zorientował się, jak długo patrzy, zastanawiając się co jest niżej, jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem.

- Skończyłeś już mnie oglądać? – tym razem w głosie Tolysa słychać było drwinę. – Chyba spieszyło ci się do zawarcia tego porozumienia, nie będę więc zwlekał.

To mówiąc, przysunął się do Polaka jednym, szybkim ruchem. Chociaż ten próbował uciec, zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu dłoń Litwina skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. Przez jedną chwilę patrzyli sobie nawzajem w oczy, a potem Tolys położył drugą dłoń w dole pleców Feliksa i pociągnął go mocno w swoją stronę. Blondyn zupełnie stracił równowagę i w rezultacie upadł do tyłu, a ponieważ drugi chłopak nie przytrzymał go ponownie, jego barki oparły się na ławie. Zanim zdążył chociażby zrozumieć, co się właściwie stało, ujrzał nad sobą twarz Litwina. Jego spojrzenie mówiło wyraźnie, że wszelki opór jest bezcelowy, dlatego też Feliks się nie sprzeciwiał. Rozluźnił się zupełnie, zamykając oczy i postanawiając, że jakoś to zniesie.

- Znów nie zrozumiałeś. – Tolys wyszeptał mu te słowa prosto do ucha. Polak poczuł jego ciepły oddech na szyi i wzdrygnął się. – Tak lepiej. Nie pozwolę ci pozostać biernym. Oddasz mi się całkowicie, Feliksie.

- Tolys… przestań. – jęknął blondyn, kiedy palce chłopaka delikatnie przesunęły się po jego obojczyku.

- Nie, nie tak. Powiedz: „Tolys, dotknij mnie. Tolys, mocniej." – kiedy tylko Litwin wymówił te słowa, chwycił wargami ucho Feliksa, który gwałtownie złapał powietrze. – Sam tego chciałeś. A teraz chcesz tego nawet bardziej.

Polak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że każde słowo Tolysa przyprawiało go o dreszcz, i że nie mógł zapanować nad podnieceniem. Jęknął ponownie, obejmując chłopaka ramionami. Litwin mruknął z aprobatą, po czym podniósł go do pozycji stojącej, a potem posadził na stole.

- Nie… - wymamrotał Feliks, ale nie opuścił dłoni, które opierały się na szerokich plecach obejmującego go Tolysa.

- Tak. – powiedział zdecydowanie Litwin, chwytając blondyna za podbródek.

Zielone oczy rozwarły się szeroko, kiedy ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Tolys całował mocno i zdecydowanie, a Feliksowi pozostało tylko poddać mu się, rozchylając wargi i odchylając głowę. Robiło mu się coraz bardziej gorąco, nie był też w stanie dłużej zaprzeczać, że pragnie, by to nigdy się nie skończyło. Litwin stał przed nim, on sam siedział na stole, i nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie przysunąć się do niego i nie opleść go nogami. W odpowiedzi dłoń chłopaka oparła się na jego pośladku i przycisnęła go bliżej, pozwalając mu mocniej poczuć jak jest podniecony.

To odczucie było zbyt silne jak na możliwości Polaka. Przerwał pocałunek, odchylając w tył głowę i poruszając biodrami, żeby bardziej ocierać się o wybrzuszenie w spodniach Tolysa. Przez półprzymknięte powieki widział, jak Litwin szybko oddycha, przez rozchylone, błyszczące od śliny wargi. Kilka kosmyków wysunęło się z niedbale zawiązanego kucyka. Jego palce odgarnęły włosy z twarzy Feliksa, a potem pogładziły jego rozpalony policzek.

Litwin zniżył się, i sama świadomość tego, co może za chwilę zrobić, przyprawiła blondyna o stłumiony jęk. Sprawne ręce rozwiązały jego spodnie i zsunęły je z jego bioder, pozwalając im opaść na ziemię. Chłopak objął dłonią jego erekcję, rozcierając kciukiem płyn, gromadzący się na czubku.

- Tolys…! – krzyknął Polak, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Po chwili jęknął głośno, gdy wargi Litwina musnęły jego członka, drażniąc się z nim bezlitośnie.

- Poproś. – nieustępliwy dotychczas głos Tolysa zabrzmiał uwodzicielsko. Jego dłoń poruszała się powoli, zbyt powoli…

- Błagam, weź go do ust… - szepnął Feliks, czując, że nie może być już bardziej zawstydzony, a jednocześnie, że oszaleje, jeżeli chłopak tego nie zrobi.

- A więc tego chcesz?

- Niczego bardziej nie pragnę. – udało mu się opanować głos na tyle, by wymówić to zdanie, ale chwilę potem wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, ponieważ Litwin postanowił spełnić jego prośbę. Po chwili oderwał dłoń od nasady jego członka, pozwalając mu wchodzić głębiej w swoje usta, a wilgotnymi od śliny palcami sięgnął dalej, wsuwając jeden z nich w odbyt Feliksa. Kiedy chłopak jęknął i nastawił biodra tak, by łatwiej było wkładać w niego palce, Tolys mruknął z zadowoleniem, nagradzając go skupieniem się na najwrażliwszym miejscu przy główce jego penisa.

- Tolys… Nie przestawaj… - jęknął, wyginając plecy w łuk. Miał jednak przeczucie, że Litwin nie pozwoli mu skończyć tak łatwo.

- Już? – zadrwił klęczący na ziemi chłopak, wypuszczając go z ust. – Niewiele ci trzeba.

- To przez ciebie. – mruknął blondyn, pochylając głowę. Twarz w dalszym ciągu zasłaniał dłońmi. Litwin wstał.

- Odwróć się. – polecił, uśmiechając się niemal zwycięsko. Kiedy Feliks spełnił jego prośbę, pochylił go do przodu, tak, że oparł się on o stół.

Chcąc rozluźnić go na tyle, by móc w niego wejść, Tolys zwilżył palce własną śliną i wrócił do pieszczenia nimi zdecydowanie mniej niż na samym początku zaciśniętych mięśni chłopaka. Musiało mu się to podobać, ponieważ mruczał i wypinał w jego stronę pośladki.

- Więcej… - szepnął Feliks, nie widząc uśmiechu, który po tych słowach pojawił się na twarzy Litwina. – Tolys, więcej!

Chłopak nie dał sobie tego dłużej powtarzać, ściągnął tylko własne spodnie i natychmiast wszedł w Polaka, powodując, że ten krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie na drewnie. Blondyn był ciasny i ciepły, czuć było też jego zaciskające się z podniecenia mięśnie. Tolys nie miał serca dłużej męczyć go w ten sposób i złapał jedną dłonią członek Feliksa, pobudzając go również w ten sposób. Nie pożałował swojej decyzji, ponieważ zbliżający się do orgazmu chłopak zaczął poruszać biodrami w sposób, który bardzo przypadł Litwinowi do gustu. Jego coraz częstsze jęki były również bardzo stymulujące, a kiedy Polak krzyknął głośno i Tolys poczuł na dłoni oraz wokół swojego penisa jego pulsujące mięsnie, zrozumiał, że sam za moment dojdzie. Nie próbował się powstrzymywać i po kilku ruchach wytrysnął wewnątrz Feliksa.

Blondyn wyglądał, jakby zupełnie nie miał siły się ruszać, więc Tolys podniósł go i przeniósł na łóżko. Nie podobało mu się, że Polak unika kontaktu wzrokowego, nie po tym, jak poznał bijące od niego ciepło i tą jego rozbrajająca niewinność. Położył się obok niego i objął go ramieniem. Zaskoczone, intensywnie zielone oczy, spojrzały na niego zza zasłony palców.

- No co? Sam mówiłeś, że będzie zabawnie. – uśmiechnął się Litwin, a potem pocałował Feliksa w usta.


End file.
